1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of interactively provisioning video and selected information services through a communication link and providing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to purchase products or services, or obtain commercial information services via television or other display devices is often limited to television shopping networks which direct customers to the phone or the internet to complete a transaction. Many companies strategically place products in television shows and movies but the ability receive selected types of information or to purchase an item related to displayed information is delayed until the consumer chooses to ‘shop’ for the item.
Television advertisements can be intrusive to viewers. This is exemplified by the market adoption of “TiVo” like devices which allow users to bypass viewing the commercials. Viewers bypassing advertising means that advertising resources are used ineffectively.
Thus, there is a need for information delivery systems that are less intrusive to viewer experience and provide for interactivity for viewing and/or purchasing of vendible items.